podwofandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Wejcher
Ogólne Duży ośrodek kąpieliskowy, znajdujący się na ulicy Wejherowskiej. Miejsce kultu lat młodzieńczych korasów, obiekt pierwszej, naprawdę dużej wspólnej przedwczesnej ewakuacji ze szkoły (czerwiec, 2 gimnazjum jak mniemam). Obiekt składał się z co następuje: 30% dupeczek, 30% koksów, 39% chloru oraz 1% hitów z radio Eska. Plan Obiektu oraz jego Wykorzystanie Wejher podzielone było (jest?) na 3 baseny: basen głęboki dla tzw. wytrawnych pływaków, zawierający również słupki do skakania oraz wieeeelką- nieistniejącą już- skocznię (z której najwyższego poziomu nijaki Kuba spierdolił się na dechę, thank you very much), basen średni dla noobów, pozwalający jednak przeprowadzanie wszelkiego rodzaju gier i thumb|400px|Rozkład kurwidołkazabaw oraz, nieuczęszczany przez nikogo brodzik, czyli wylęgarnia małych petów. Załoga zazwyczaj rozkładała się po prawej (od wejścia) stronie blisko słupków do skakania. Gdy brakowało miejsca, korasy potrafiły się dostosować przyjmując inne pozycje, jednak prawa strona była regułą. Po prawej stronie znajdowała się również kurewsko niebieska zjeżdżalnia, na którą często i gęsto uczęszczano. Należy odnotować, że nie wszyscy korzystali z niej w sposób regulaminowy. Stwierdzono co najmniej jeden przypadek Adriana, pełznącego suchą rurą w górę zjeżdżalni niczym mityczny nowojorski aligator tuż po zamknięciu obiektu, co nie umknęło uwadze ratowników. Dzielne Haselhofy powstrzymały opętanego Korasa i nakazali mu samoistne wypierdolenie się z Wejhera, do czego nasz młody wilcy się oczywiście nie zastosował. Wylatując z krętego jelita zjeżdżalni człek wpadał do swoistego kanału oddzielającego basen średni i wielki. Było to kolejne strategiczne miejsce, gdyż na murkach oddzielających owe baseny 24h na dobę odbywały się przepychanki, których nie powstydziłaby się rozszerzona edycja Królestwa Niebieskiego na blurej. Walka odbywała się demokratycznie, każdy mógł uczestniczyć przedzierając się na środek, gdzie ostatecznie zostawał wrzucony przez jakiegoś większego mobka do wody. Pokonany rzucał się od razu do drabinek i wracał na pole bitwy, by chwilę potem ponownie wylądować w wodzie. Dark Souls wysiada. Jak sobie człowiek teraz pomyśli, to to w sumie w kurwę głupie było. Z męskich rozrywek należy wymienić oczywiście legendarne Żerowanie (ta czynność dorobi się w stosownym czasie odpowiedniego artykułu). Ujmując tą czynność z grubsza można powiedzieć, że chodziło o podglądanie DUP. Do udanego żerowania potrzebne były okularki podwodne stosownej jakości. Najlepszym punktem na żer były miejsca w którym DUPY skakały do wody. Dodajcie, bystrzaki, dwa do dwóch i już wiecie na czym polegał ten niecny proceder. W dobrym tonie było udzielanie sobie wśród męskiego grona wskazówek dotyczących dobrych gruntów łowieckich oraz interesujących ofiar (czytaj: niewiast dysponujących nieprzeciętnymi drugorzędnymi cechami płciowym). TEORETYCZNIE za te wszystkie przyjemności trza wnosić było opłatę przy wejściu. JEDNAKOWOŻ, dostępne były alternatywne metody wkraczania na posiadłość (czyli że, przez płot my się wpierdalaly). Niżej podpisany zajęczej natury jest i nie zawsze korzystał z tej opcji, jednak co niektórzy, wkraczali nielegalnie na teren NAGMINNIE, co z pewnością służyło doskonale ich budżetom piwnym. Mieszkańcy Populacja Wejhera składała się w znacznej części z Kozaków i Dupeczek. Część z Kozaków dorabiała również na boku będąc równocześnie Koksami. Ponieważ poziom Teścia ich nieco przerastał, więc często dochodziło do wszelkiego rodzaju bójek. Korasy, będące wtedy zagorzałymi Karatekami, z lubością obserwowali te bijatyki, ekspercko komentując technikę walki obydwu stron. Wejher dysponowała szerokim asortymentem wybornych dupeczek, co cieszło korków lubiących sobie popaczeć i pożerować. Trza było jednak uważać, bo wiele z nich było eskortowane pod czujnym okiem Kozackich Koksów, którzy tylko czekali na pretekst by urządzić biednym, młodziutkim korasom istne HotlajnMajami. Na szczęście, nigdy do większego incydentu nie doszło, korasom zawsze udawało się ujść z pełnym asortymentem uzębienia. Tło Polityczne Sprawa z Wejherem prosta nie była bynajmniej. Wkrótce po pierwszej wspólnej epickiej wyprawie na wejher doszło do jeszcze bardziej epickiej wyprawy na Halę. Początkowo wszyscy byli zafascynowani Halą, lecz wkrótce nowość obrzydła i wytworzyły się dwie grupy Halowiczów i Wejherowiczów. Obydwie drużyny zaciekle się hejtowały, przedstawiając wyżość swojego preferowanego miejsca nad miejscówkę drugiej grupy. Obydwie grupy miały swoje argumenty (Wejher: dupy, żer, więcej typa, zjeżdżalnie, Hala: spokój, łatwe alko, bycie debilem, pijaństwo), i nie zanosiło się na rozstrzygnięcie konfliktu. Rzecz jasna, cała sprawa była głupia i wynikała z tego, że za dzieciaka ma się za dużo czasu na filozoficzne rozkminiki na temat wyższości miejscówki nad miejscówką. W dzisiejszych czasach obydwa tereny wodne są nieuczęszczane ze względu na a) koszty b) niestnienie Hali (WY KURWY!) i wszyscy zgodnie hasają na Glinien. Kategoria:Wszycho